Amity Park
by Linkmaste
Summary: After Danni meets a family she suddenly looses her memory. Mary the one taking care of her is suddenly thrown into the mix of the supernatural. Can any of this make sense in the end for Mary. Or will death eat her? Pleaes R&R! Renamed...again Rating up.
1. Niagara Falls

_**Amity Park**_

_**By: Linkmaste**_

Mary Lilly sat on the kitchen table writing on several sheets of paper. The sun was shining through the windows, which bore corn drapes. Beneath it was the silver sink, which had several, plates which yet to be washed.

Mary was a mother of three. Her oldest child Mark moved to college in St. Catherines, but her 13 year old daughter, and 11 year old son still lived with her. The mother had blonde hair that was tied up usually into a bun. Her ice blue eyes were a nice touch and all of her children inherited the 'Nazi' look. Of course no one really made fun of them but it always stuck out. Usually now days everyone had brown hair with brown eyes. Well expect for her daughter's best friend Lindsay. Lindsay had green blue eyes with strawberry blonde hair that was wavy nearly passing her shoulders.

Back to the story. Mary was reediting her article for the newspaper that she was writing, Stacy the daughter was on the Internet yet again and Brandon was out with his friends playing soccer. It was a quiet Saturday time with no sudden events or anything. Of course a lot of things were quiet in the Lilly home when it was summer.

They lived in a small home, but it was cosy with many gardens surrounding them. Although it was slightly hard for Brandon to play soccer so he moved to the park.

A sudden thump disturbed Mary from her writing (which was giving her a hard time) and she looked up onto the white ceiling. Another noise brought her attention to the bushes outside. There was a black and white blur from the window. Concerned, Mary opened the old door and looked around in the front yard.

"Hello? Anyone there?" She asked. Mary started to think it was some stubborn bird until the bushes moved and a surprised moan was heard. Quickly the 40-year-old woman invested the bushes to find something out of the ordinary.

A black haired girl laid there with twigs and leaves sticking in her hair and orange hat. The girl was unconscious with her eyes closed peacefully. She looked around 12 with a sweater and red shorts. Not sure how to handle the situation, Mary dragged her into the house and settled her into Mark's room.

"Looks like it was heat exhaustion," Murmured Mary as she took off the sweater leaving a blue shirt behind. "Stacy! Can you help your mom here for a minute?"

"Ya mom hold on." Came the reply of Stacy. The short, blonde teen came up and took a look at the girl. "What happened to her?"

"Heat exhaustion. Now go fetch some ice, water and a cloth." Returned the mother putting her hand on the girl's forehead. Suddenly the girl opened her china blue eyes but squinted.

"Where am I?" she whispered desperately trying to keep her eyes open.

"You're in Niagara Falls, Canada. What is your name?"

"Danni with an I." Replied the Danni who passed out yet again.

"Lovely. A runaway this is about makes my day," muttered Mary who waited impatiently for her daughter to return. Finally after a few more minutes and a bit of sorting through her sons books Stacy came up again panting with a packet of ice, a white cloth and a bowl of water.

"Thanks." said Mary and took everything out of her daughter's hands. She soaked the cloth and placed it on Danni's forehead. She put the ice into the water to keep it cool.

"Should we call the police or something?" Stacy asked. Mary nodded.

"I was just about to do that. Keep an eye on her will ya."

Stacy nodded and pushed some of her hair back. She suddenly thought about calling Lindsay about the situation. She was somewhat of a doctor after a lot of those lifeguarding courses.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me Stacy,"

"Oh hey, sup?"

"Nothing. Listen, my mom found a girl here and you should come check her out in case she is choking or something."

"Ya sure I'll be there in ten."

About twelve minutes later both the police and Lindsay arrived. Lindsay looked exhausted probably because of the running she did to get here.

"Hey Lindsay they are both upstairs. Officer Frank come into the kitchen I think you want to ask some questions huh?" Lindsay said thanks and ran upstairs while the Officer was lead into the kitchen.

"So, when did you find this girl Mrs. Lilly?"

"About an half an hour ago Officer."

"Please call me Frank, and do you know her name?"

"Ya, its Danni."

"Okay," the man wrote some stuff down, asked a few more questions, and asked to use the phone to call a real doctor and a social services lady.

Mary sighed. Today was going to get more and weirder. She had a mother's feeling about this.

Authors Note: I know this is going like some other story like that but trust me it isn't. I don't mean I'm completely turning it around but I like writing about Danni since about everyone writes about her like some annoying person.

Don't like it? Don't care. Review peeps and smell ya later!


	2. Invisible

_**Amity Park**_

_**By: Linkmaste**_

_**Au: Heyy this should have been part of the prologue but what the hell.**_

It was a week since Danielle moved into our family. She was a great cook and always did her chores. Although her schoolwork was a bit on the rough side. It didn't matter because she got her first A+ on her math test. This was a celebration for Swiss Chalet.

The restaurant had everything. Chicken, potatoes, steak, you name it. I settled for some simple soup while Danielle had her Kid's Meal. Stacy made sure Lindsay came along while Brandon was out doing a sleepover with his best friends.

After the dinner we drove home through the highway. The girls at the back were talking and giggling over some boy Lindsay likes. I was watching slowly as the truck swerved over towards us and I screamed to the kids trying to swerve out of the way and put the breaks on. They screeched and screams filled my ears. Needless to say that it didn't work. Darkness engulfed me and numbness greeted my body.

Voices, that what I first heard but they were mashed together so I couldn't understand what they were saying. I opened an eye but shut it again. The room was bright with its white ceiling and almost too bright lights.

I could hear the voices clearly now. Some said she's awake while others said to go get Dr. Dobin. I immediately opened my ice blue eyes wondering what happened. I asked the question but a hoarse rasp came out. The nurse took a glass of water from the wooden table beside me.

"Here. You mouth has got to be very dry. Drink."

I took a few gulps of the liquid and felt my mouth moisten. I had a million questions and hopefully most of them could be answered.

"Where are they? What happened?"

The doctor came in and explained the situation. It was fast. Way to fast. The doctor mentioned that the driver fell asleep at the wheel but he was all right. Her daughter, Stacy had a broken arm and a severe chest wound. Danielle was just waking up. Lindsay was the worst of them all. She was in a coma and the doctors had no hope for her when she came into the emergency room. I was lucky. Only a few scraps and bruises. The worst thing about me was that gash on my shoulder but it was already healing.

"Please rest for now. There is nothing else you can do." said the black haired nurse. Her eyes were tired and stressed. I could tell she had a long night. I closed my eyes and fell into a dream again thinking about how everything happened. Can this happen so fast? Why us? This was my fault really. If I hadn't- don't think that way Mary there was nothing you could do. Please God, don't give Lindsay's life up. She is a good kid at heart. I hope that Danni would survive this. I hope Brandon is safe. I'm so grateful that he didn't come with us. Those were my last thoughts, as my dream became more and more confusing with whispers of Danni's name. And forgotten stories long ago in my head.

A day later they said I could go visit Danni but they were scared. She couldn't remember much about her past life. All she remembered was a woman named Mary and something about Amity Park. I strolled into her room quietly. She was sitting in the bed wearing that ugly hospital uniform reading a book. I knocked on the door and she looked at me strangely almost dazed by the fact I was here.

"Your Mary." She whispered. I nodded and hugged her.

"Yes I'm Mary. I took care of you remember?" She didn't look that bad her head was covered in gauze but that's really it. After a long discussion of trying to jog her memory, I told her that I had to see my daughter. Danni frowned but I reassured her that I would be back with something edible.

After walking a few halls, and asking directions twice I finally found room 514 where my daughter, Stacy was there. She sat up her bed poking and pushing around her food. Here eyes were red and puffy and I assumed that she heard the news about her best friend. She looked up and once again her eyes started to tear up.

"Mom!" she cried wrapping her arms around me. I hugged her back quietly.

"How's Danni?" Tears continued to drip down her eyes. I carefully explained the situation to her and by the end her lip started to quiver.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm good. Nothing that bad I was lucky. Mom, is it really true about Lindsay?"

I nodded quietly. But I smiled saying that she shouldn't have lasted the night and she was going to make it. Apparently she took it and sighed in relief. God the two were so close they shared their secrets and everything. Lindsay was there for us when Mark passed away. I sometimes even think that she was my own daughter as well.

It was there that I decided to go to Lindsay's room to check her out. I felt my stomach twist and turn sharply at the thought of a mangled body before me once known as Lindsay.

I went into Lindsay's room quietly. The place looked so dead and cold with the peeling wallpaper and worn out T.V. Monitors were all around her and wires covered her body. Her skin was pale and the once blonde hair was now dull and oily. Of course her green blue eyes were closed and almost gave a haunting expression.

"Is she yours?" asked a voice. I jumped at the voice and saw Dr. Dobin.

"No Jim. She's my daughters best friend."

"Thought so. She is doing a bit better. God, is she a fighter. Everyone thought she wouldn't last the night when we brought her in."

I let out a huge breath that I apparently been holding. Jim chuckled.

"You wouldn't believe how many people do that."

"Quite a few I suppose" I returned smiling.

"You should get back now or else the nurses will tie you to your bed. Oh and Mary." He held out three muffins.

"You know us too well Jim." I smiled and hugged him.

Jim and I were friends ever since eight grade at Mary Ward Elementary School. We went out, as a couple during high school but it didn't work out. Fortunately we still stayed friends and he got his PhD in medicine and I became a writer. His messy brown hair still looked like a mop but his hazel eyes were amazing too look at. He is one of the best friends I could ever have.

"Oh my gosh." I cried almost forgetting about Brandon. How could I be so thoughtless about him?

"Your wondering about Brandon I suppose?" asked Jim quietly. I nodded in return desperate for an answer.

"Stacy told us that he was sleeping over at his friends house, so we came by the broke the news. He visited you the moment you were placed in your bed. If you like I could take care of him."

"That would me great Jim." I muttered. I felt tired and weak in seconds. Jim told me that I should get back to bed and I agreed there on the spot.

I walked into Stacey's room to find her asleep so I placed the muffin beside her on the little wooden table. She looked somewhat troubled like a nightmare was taking place. I knew better than to wake someone up when they're having a nightmare it just made things worse.

I walked into Danni's room and smiled she was still reading her magazine and saw me with a muffin. She spoke softly yet it had me worried for a while after what was about to happen.

"I feel odd." She muttered before taking a muffin and putting a hand on her head. Then it happened. She disappeared. I screamed of course but she reappeared again. A nurse next door asked me if I was all right and I replied with a fine. But something told me that this girl was special. My heart was racing fast. What do I do? What is she? Maybe I'm imagined that. Yes I must be tired. Although it wouldn't hurt to ask Danielle where she came from would it?

"Sweetie do you remember where you came from? Before I took you in." I sounded like a frog croaking my words slowly. I could barely understand myself. It was amazing that Danni could.

"No, I don't remember my birthday or anything. Just that my name is Danni and you. Do you know where I came from?"

"I'm going to figure that out Danni. Don't worry." I whispered and half though to myself as I ate my muffin. Could she be a ghost? But they are not real…are they? The thought pondered me until I lay down on my bed. What have I gotten myself in to? Could I bear handling another child? She was so mysterious though. Everything about her just cried out unique. I had to take care of her though. She is my responsibility now and I have to solve this mystery.

I looked around the room closely. The pale blue paint was chipping off and the boarder of roses was tearing off. Everything here looked gloomy. Even the rainy weather that was outside seemed to put my in depression. Since there was nothing else to do, I took several bites of my muffin and fell asleep thinking of my loved ones and how they will survive.

End of chapter.

A/U:Well? Good bad? Don't like it? Don't care? Review if you have time please!


End file.
